


Warmth

by TheDarkGodMogar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, relationship building, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/pseuds/TheDarkGodMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Rogue get lost in the mountains and have to huddle together for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Rogue was never letting Sting pick the job again.

It was supposed to be a simple mission- take out a group of bandits that had been terrorizing a town about a day away from Sabertooth. It was nothing the Twin Dragons couldn’t handle. In fact, when they finally found the bandits they had wiped them out without even breaking a sweat. But, Sting being Sting, had run into the mountains after the bandits without actually watching where he was going and Rogue has followed blindly behind him. So now they were lost, cold, and Sting couldn’t go two minutes without complaining about food.

“Sting, if you could stop acting like a child and actually help find a way back before nightfall, that’d be great.” Rogue snapped after about an hour of listening to Sting whine. Rogue had gotten use to his partner’s childish behavior and it usually didn’t bother him, but they had left Frosch and Lector back at the village to watch over everything and he was itching to get back to them.

Sting’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He was shivering vigorously and Rogue felt kind of bad for him, even if it’s his own damn fault for never wearing a shirt.

“W-w-we w-wouldn’t be lost if s-someone hadn’t forgotten the map!” Sting’s teeth chattered so violently Rogue almost couldn’t understand him.

“We wouldn’t need a map if _someone_ hadn’t charged headfirst into the mountains!”

They glared at each other, tension filling the air before Sting realized he was too cold to fight with his friend.

“L-lets j-just find some s-s-shelter before the s-storm rolls in.” Sting grumbled. His hands became wrapped in a bright glow as he rubbed his arms, trying to use magic to warm himself.

Rogue looked up at the quickly darkening sky to watch the dark, puffy clouds moving slowly in the strong wind. Rogue tightened his grip on the cloak around his shoulders. The Dragon Slayers could smell the sharp tang of rain in the air and feel the buzz of electricity. It was definitely going to storm and it was definitely going to be a bad one.

After about ten more minutes of walking, Sting shakily pointed out a hole in the side of the mountain face. It wasn’t exactly a cave, but it was just big enough to hide the two mages from the storm. They squeezed inside, ducking their heads to keep from banging them on the rock above them.

The small hole wasn’t actually as small as Rogue had thought. It was wide enough that the two didn’t have to squeeze together in order to fit and long enough that they could lay down without their feet poking out, but they couldn’t sit up without banging their heads. It was also surprisingly dry considering all the snow and ice surrounding the opening of the cave.

Rogue sat by the entrance, keeping an eye on the storm and any other dangers that might try to sneak up on them. Sting moved to the back of the cave, curling into a ball to try and conserve warmth. He was letting his magic out just enough to cause a low glow to spread out along his skin. Rogue couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful it made him look; like an angel.

Rogue shook his head and turned back to the entrance, pushing all thoughts of how heavenly Sting looked out of his mind. Rogue started mindlessly picking at a thread on his shirt. While he was having no trouble with the cold due to his many layers of clothes, he felt restless. He hated leaving the Exceeds by themselves for more than a few hours and knowing they were going to be separated all night was killing him. He saw their worried faces in his mind’s eye and felt a pang in his chest before pushing all thoughts aside.

“Hey, R-R-Rogue?” Sting chattered from the back of the cave, breaking Rogue out of his reverie.

“Yes Sting?” Rogue ran a hand through his hair as he turned to look at Sting.

“C-can I have your cloak p-please?”

Rogue blinked. “My cloak?”

Sting nodded, staring at him with pleading eyes the color of sapphire that Rogue always had trouble saying no to. His lips were starting to turn an even darker shade of blue.

“Y-yes. Y-you’ve got another long s-sleeved shirt under t-that. You won’t f-f-freeze to death.”

Rogue sighed, unbuttoning his cloak and throwing it at Sting with a warning that if he got it dirty he would have to do the laundry for the rest of the month. Sting smiled gratefully at his friend before wrapping the garment around himself. The smell of Rogue enveloped his senses and Sting found himself inhaling deeply, closing his eyes in bliss.

Everything was quiet for a while; just the sound of their breathing, Sting’s teeth chattering, and the slow rumbling of thunder outside. Rogue was slightly thankful for the peace and quiet. Ever since Sting became Guild Master, these moments were few and far in-between. Not that Rogue was complaining. He loved the rowdiness of the new Sabertooth. It meant they were finally acting like an actual guild, one that treats their members like family. But quiet moments like this every now and then would be nice.

Rogue felt his eyes starting to droop shut as he drifted off to sleep.

“Hey Rogue?” Stings voiced startled him awake. He had nearly forgotten the other mage was there. “I’m still cold.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Rogue grunted, not meaning to sound as mean as he did.  Rogue turned to look at Sting and was taken back by the shy smile on his lips and the flush on his face. (That Rogue reasoned was from the cold and not from the White Dragon being embarrassed or shy about something.)

Sting didn’t answer with words, instead lifting part of the cloak up enough that it gave Rogue enough room to climb inside if he wanted to and gesturing for him to come closer.

Rogue froze, staring at Sting with eyes that were slightly too wide. He had to clamp his mouth shut after he realized it had been hanging open in his surprise. He wasn’t sure why he was so hesitant to move. This was _Sting_ , after all. This wouldn’t be the first time they had huddled together on dark stormy nights during jobs –either to keep warm, just like this, or when Sting’s fear of the dark had become too much for him to handle alone- but Frosch and Lector had always been there with them. This felt different. This felt….intimate.

Rogue shook the thoughts of intimacy out of this head. This wasn’t anything like that. This was just to keep Sting warm so he didn’t freeze to death in his sleep.

That’s what Rogue told himself as he crawled over to Sting, watching as his blue eyes lit up in delight as Rogue laid down. Rogue felt a flutter in his stomach and hoped the other couldn’t see his blush in the dim light. Sting dropped the cloak so it laid over them both and cuddled into Rogue’s side, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer.

Rogue just laid there and stared at Sting. His magic had faded by now, leaving behind a soft glow to Stings tan skin. His sapphire eyes danced in the light, erasing the bags under his eyes-made from too many late nights sorting through paperwork- and making his lopsided smile even brighter.

_This doesn’t mean anything. This is just Sting trying to stay warm. It doesn’t mean anything._ Rogue tried telling himself as his hand reached out to trace the scar on Sting’s eyebrow before moving down to rest on his shoulder. He heard Sting sigh as his eyes closed and he snuggled closer into Rogue’s chest. The Shadow Dragon felt a small smile pull at his lips as exhaustion pulled at his eyelids. _Oh, fuck it._

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, breath mingling and heartbeats synched as one, and finally Sting wasn’t cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you guys like this bit of fluff! I had a lot of fun writing it!  
> Feedback and such is much appreciated! Thank you!!


End file.
